The Adventures of Toad: According To My Heart
by Roadrunner21
Summary: Toad is a young mushroom humanoid who lives in the Toadstool Village of the Mushroom Kingdom. He loves and depends on his friends and family, but little by little, he loses each relative and friend by death or loss of connection. Distraught, he tries to find a new family. That's when a girl named Toadette finds him and becomes his new best friend and one of his many new relatives.


Toad is a young mushroom humanoid citizen in Toadstool Village in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everybody knows him. Everybody loves him as much as he loves them back. He has a family or his parents, cousins, and close friends that he's made through his year of citizenship in the village. Toad depends on them to help him live his life to the fullest. Everything was as happy as can be in Toad's life. But that wasn't until one day when his mother died of cancer. Toad was distraught. She would be the first close companion that he would lose. His father died after a lengthy illness a month later. Along with that, Toad's closest friends and cousins moved away from the Toadstool Village. Last he heard from them, they were going to help Mario to fight the big and evil Bowser. Toad wrote to them every day, and always got a reply, telling him they are doing fine and that Bowser is losing the battle against the Mushroom Kingdom's biggest and brightest hero, saving Princess Peach. The next thing that Toad knew, he lost all contact with his friends and his cousins. Worried and heartbroken, he could only conclude that they've probably gone as well.

Toad began falling into a rabbit hole of sadness, grief and discouragement. He needed someone to be with since family and friends is what he thrives on to make his life more whole. That's when he started writing to different parts of the Mushroom Kingdom to see if anybody out there can be with him. He sat in his chair, picked up his pencil, and wrote these words: "Hello out there. My name is Toad. I live in the Toadstool Village of the Mushroom Kingdom. I have lost very much all of my family and closest friends. If there's anybody out there who can help me smile again and refill the holes in my heart, PLEASE reply to this letter and we can meet somewhere." Toad took his letter to his mailbox, put it in, and raised its flag to be sent away.

For the next few months, Toad did the normal chores around his house, cleaning, cooking, etc. He'd try to knock on his neighbors' doors, but would stop and remember that he has no more company around him. Most nights, he'd go to bed crying until his eyes ran dry because of how much he loved his family and misses them so. The closest interaction he could get at that time is the mailman delivering letters from all around the Mushroom Kingdom. However, one fateful day, Toad receives a letter in his mailbox. Curious, he takes it inside, opens it and begins reading it: "Hello there. My name is Toadette. I've read your letter. It's very sad, but I'd be more than happy to give you company for as long as you need. Meet me at Half Palm Beach on the West side of the Mushroom Kingdom and we can meet in person." As Toad finishes the letter, he smiles as a tear of joy falls down his cheek, knowing that someone out there understands his troubles. That's when he packs his things and heads west to Half Palm Beach, saying goodbye to his old home.

Five miles westward Toad walked until he could see some palm trees sway in the wind, the sound of waves crashing on the shore, and the site of the glistening white sand. Right away, he began to love Half Palm Beach, knowing he's never been there before. As he entered the village, he looked all around and could see people that looked like his friends and family. Toad approached one sitting on a bench and asked him where this "Toadette" is. The person gave him directions to her house. Toad thanks him and walks over. That's when he knocks on the door, letter in his opposite hand to show this Toadette person. That's when a female mushroom humanoid, pink mushroom cap, pony tails, smile on her face opens to door to greet him. He asks her if this was her who sent him the letter as he shows it to her. She replies that it was and introduces herself as the one and only Toadette. Toad introduces himself as well. Right away, he began hugging her in thankfulness that he found her as she hugs back. After the two stopped their hugging, she brings Toad over to her parents' house nearby. Her parents are later introduced to him. Toadette's dad was intrigued by her daughter bringing an out-of-town person. However, it wasn't until Toadette showed her parents the letter that Toad wrote. As the parent's read the letter, Toadette's mom's face drops in concern. When they stopped reading it, Toadette's dad went up to Toad, brought him into a big hug, and said "We will take good care of you, Toad. We promise."

Toad got his very own place just down the way from Toadette's house in the village. Upon noticing that Half Palm Beach, a place with new friends to make was becoming his new home, he felt like his life was coming back together again. Days flew away with Toad getting to know Toadette. He learned the things that she loves to do and she learned what he likes. They've also found things in common with each other such as their exact same height and that they're both an only child, no siblings. Yet, the more time they spent together, the more they began loving each other. Toad felt a connection with Toadette that he's never felt before. They were slowly becoming best friends. Toad has never had a best friend before. He felt so happy with this girl that he didn't know what to say, so he just smiled as he went about his day with her. As the days came to an end, Toad and Toadette parted ways to their houses, but promised to make the next day just as wonderful as the day they just had together. Toadette's parents thought that her daughter and Toad looked very nice together.

One day came around: Toadette's father's birthday. It's a birthday that everyone at Half Palm Beach knows about. Toad felt excited because he could make more friends at that time. Through the laughter, chatting and everyone enjoying themselves, Toad mingled with anyone he could. Toadette even introduced him to her relatives: her grandparents and 17 cousins. Toad began knowing the names of every Half Palm Beach resident around during the party. Then, when it came the time to feast, Toadette's father made a special announcement: "Everyone of West Palm Beach. Along with thanking all of you for coming to celebrate my birthday, I would like everyone to give a warm welcome to Toad of the Toadstool Village in the glorious Mushroom Kingdom." Everyone looked over at Toad. He felt very nervous, not knowing what to say. He asked Toadette to grab his hand to diminish his nervousness for saying a few words. Toad then spoke from the heart: "I thank all of you for your company. It's been very good to know every single one of you. I've lost my family and friends that I've made in the past..." At this very point Toad becomes choked up. Toadette comfortingly puts her hand on her friend's shoulder. He continues, despite being on the verge of crying: "But you are my new family." Everyone applauded.

As the party was over, Toad walked with Toadette down to the beach area to gaze at the sunset. "I've never seen a sunset like this before," Toad says. "Isn't it wonderful?" Toadette replies joyfully. Toad looked over at his new best friend. He then began speaking from the heart once again: "Toadette, I have always depended on my family and friends. I feel like I have now made a new one of my own." Toad then grows a look of sadness on his face and begins to cry. Toadette brings him into a hug to comfort him. "I'm going to miss my old family and friends," Toad tearfully says. Toadette replies, "I don't know how it feels, but I can see how you go with that. I will always love you and be here for you. Everyone else will, too." Toad cried on Toadette's shoulder for a few more seconds until the end their embrace. Toad says in quick realization, "At least I have a new best friend with a family who loves me." As Toad dries the last few tears from his eyes, Toadette says, "I'm sorry you had to lose your own family." She then puts her hand on his shoulder, smiles again and assures him that she and the residents of Half Palm Beach will be there for him. "Thanks for everything," Toad says, "I couldn't have found a better best friend." He then adds, "According to my heart, we will be the best of friends for as long as we live." "Oh, Toad," Toadette gleefully says. The two best friends hug each other once more as the sun sinks into the horizon.

Toad began living his time in Half Palm Beach for months on end. Everyone greeted him as he walked their way down the street. Whenever he needed their assistance on something, they're more than happy to help him. He began smiling like he's never smiled so much in his life before. He felt happy with new neighbors, new friends, and new relatives. Most of all, his best friend in the world Toadette, the happy, sweet, and fun-loving girl that he knows well. Toad feels happy with this new life, and although Toadette, her parents, and the other residents of Half Palm Beach aren't related to him, he still feels happy to have a family of his own to make him feel whole once again.


End file.
